Surprise
by LaPaige
Summary: Mitchie, fully convinced by now, decided to cut the conversation short. It pained her to do so, but calling him from London, especially if he was in Canada, was extremely expensive – that and she knew he was busy. Or was he? JasonMitchie. For Kelly!


**For Kelly. HAPPY CHRISTMAS! I hope you like this Jitchie – I doubt this was what you were thinking when you asked for a JasonMitchie xD.**

**Special thanks to Case for proof reading.**

* * *

"Hey, honey. I got your message. Are you sure you can't come home for Christmas?"

Mitchie Torres sighed at the sound of her mom's voice. It was hard enough leaving a message on the answer machine, telling her parents that she was in England recording for the new album, and she had left it too late to book a flight to spend Christmas with them. Now her mother had to ring up too – as if she didn't already feel bad.

"I'm so sorry mom; you know that I'd fly over as soon as I could if it was possible." Although Mitchie loved recording it really disappointed her that she couldn't spend Christmas with her family.

She'd get back to her flat after recording and collapse on the sofa, falling asleep immediately, and then waking up with about half an hour to spare to shower and get dressed before heading back to the recording studio. She hadn't even been able to turn the laptop on, let alone search for flights back home - and by the time she managed to do so all the flights had been booked, leaving her no hope of making it back.

"It's okay, we understand. Hopefully you can be here for the New Year?" She heard the question in her mom's voice and smiled, knowing that even if she couldn't go to her parents' for Christmas she could get there for a few days later.

"I've booked a flight for the 28th, so I should get there late that day considering the time difference. I'll phone you in a few days to discuss the times and such."

"Oh that's wonderful! Your father is calling me so I have to go, but I'll phone back later tonight. Have a good time with the boys! I love you!"

Before Mitchie could reply she heard her mother put the phone down on the other end.

Now that she'd finished recording Mitchie had a lot of spare time on her hands. Originally she thought this would be spent with her family, but considering her bad luck she now had to stay home by herself on Christmas Day. It was just as she sat down on the coach that her mother's words came back to her.

"_Have a good time with the boys!"_

The only people Mitchie could assume her mom was talking about were Nate, Shane and Jason. The latter of which was her boyfriend of almost two years. She smiled at the thought of Jason, wishing she could see him again but knowing that she couldn't. Only five more days though, seeing as it _was _Christmas Eve tomorrow.

Mitchie scowled herself at being distracted so easily, and backtracked to her mother's words once again. What did she mean? Connect Three were filming their new music video in Canada – there was no way that they could come and visit her in London. Maybe her mother had made a mistake, or meant some other people – such as the guys helping her with the album. It was possible, after all.

She turned the TV on, flicking through the channels, hoping that her mind would give up, that her mother meant some other people. Finally, after ten minutes, Mitchie couldn't take it any longer. She grabbed her phone and dialled the familiar number that belonged to her boyfriend, Jason.

He picked up almost instantly.

"Mitchie!" The excitement was evident in his voice, and just hearing her love made her smile.

"Hey, Jason, I've missed you." Thoughts of him being in London were trickling from her mind, but she just wanted to make sure and Jason wouldn't lie to her, would he?

"I've missed you too! Why are you calling? Not that I don't want you to call because I do and I love hearing-"

"Jason, you're rambling." Mitchie said with a laugh.

"Oh right, sorry."

"I called to ask you where you were."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. For a second, Mitchie had convinced herself that Jason was actually in London, probably right outside her flat. A lot can change in a second.

"I'm in Canada, Mitch. I thought you knew that?"

He sounded so convincing (that and the fact that Jason couldn't lie to save his life), that Mitchie had no choice but to believe him.

"Oh, right. I thought so." Mitchie, fully convinced by now, decided to cut the conversation short. It pained her to do so, but calling him from London, especially if he was in Canada, was extremely expensive – that and she knew he was busy.

"So how've you been anyway?"

Well, so much for hanging up.

"I've been fine, thanks. How about you? How's Canada?"

"I should be asking you about England!"

Mitchie was about to reply when the buzzer sounded. She frowned, angry that her limited time with Jason was going to be cut short, even if she planned on ending it barely second ago.

"Jason I've gotta go. I'll phone you back later, okay?"

"I'll just stay on the phone."

Mitchie didn't argue, instead she kept the phone to her ear, heading towards the door. She opened it with one hand and before the figure could get a word out she screamed.

"JASON!" She threw the phone behind her, not caring where it landed, and waiting for him to put his phone away before flying at him. She wrapped her arms around him, not daring to believe that this was real.

"Mitchie! I thought I was the hugger!"

Mitchie laughed, pulling away from him.

"How did you get here?"

"I got on a plane!" Jason said, pulling a face. Mitchie knew he hated planes.

"No, but … how did you … who … oh it doesn't matter."

And at that moment, it really didn't matter.

* * *

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! (:**


End file.
